Nostalgic Nightmare
by TenshiSakuraTakai
Summary: [OneShot]When Kira wakes up from a horrific nightmare of the past and future...Who'll be there to comfort and hold him? [AsuKi]


Violet eyes shot open quickly. Coming face to face with an over-whelming darkness. His brown locks stuck to his rather feminine face, due to the sweat that dripped painfully from his forehead. Kira' breaths were in deep rasps, as he pulled the blanket closer to his body.

Closing his eyes, to try and get back to sleep, the youth's nightmare re-played, and this time it wouldn't stop…

_Gunshots rang throughout the large area. Where he was exactly, was unknown. Yells and screeches of pain echoed hauntingly. One in particular was too familiar. The voice belonged to Athrun Zala. Surrounding the azure haired male was that of the Naturals upon the Earth Forces. Athrun's usual calm, determined, un-emotional face was filled with worry. _

Kira did the only thing he could do, call out and reach for him. "Athrun…!" But soon enough, he too, felt an immense pain drain over him. At first it was unbearable as he fell to his knees, crying out. Wiping his forehead as the pain fell over him, he dared to look up. And when he did, the sight he seen caused his heart to race.

The said male fell backwards, blood gushing from numerous wounds in his body. Kira starred silently, as the figures around Athrun began to fade. Leaving only him, and the soon to be dead male. Hurrying over the brown haired male fell to his knees besides him. Lifting the bluenette's head delicately, starring down at him, he saw large now pale green eyes. His chest wasn't rising, nor falling, and his body was unusually limp. It took a moment to comprehend, but soon enough Kira realized…Athrun was dead…

Shaking the male softly, in attempt to wake him, Kira shook his head. "No…Athrun!" he sobbed rather loudly. But there was no respond…

"One down…One to go" another voice had said from behind and before he had a chance to look to see who it was, darkness incased him…

Kira's eyes opened slowly once more. Rubbing his now teary eyes. It wasn't unusual for him to get dreams like this. The war he had lived through, fought through, was still fresh in his mind. Though he hadn't had one in quite awhile, this one had to be the worst. Never before had someone died in his dreams, other then himself, of course, then again, Kira wasn't sure if he died in the dreams…They ended as quickly as the began…

His violet eyes darted to the side of the room. Landing on a bulge underneath a large midnight blue blanket. He sighed softly, relived that it was only a dream. Athrun seemed to be sleeping peacefully in the bed just a few steps away…

He turned to his side, whimpering softly, the tears still fell from his eyes. And he knew it would be awhile before they disappeared. The only sound within the room was that of Kira's whimpers and sobs, until…

"Kira…? Are you alright?" it took him a few moments, but he nodded softly. "Y-yeah…Fine…" Athrun knew him better then that. His eyes returned to the others bed, and with the light searing through the crack under their door, Kira could see the other boy yawn softly, and sit up the rest of the way. Clothed in his usual nightwear, a long shirt and plain-checkered boxers.

He curled back under the covers, pulling his knees to his chest silently, but as he did so, he was covered with pain. Before anything else could happen, he heard feet patter across the ground, rather slowly. He knew then, Athrun was coming, but of course, Kira's side of the room wasn't exactly clean. Not wanting to step on anything, he paced his way slowly to his best friend…

Though the other had seen him cry so many times before, now was one time Kira didn't want him to see. As well, Athrun had cried over nightmares of the war, and sometimes, they both cried together over the painful memories, but now was one time he didn't want the other to see the tears…

"Don't lie to me…" the other said softly, at the same time, stiffing a yawn. Pulling off the covers slightly, just enough for himself to edge into the bed, Athrun sighed, putting his hands on Kira's back, ushering him to move over. And he obeyed, doing as he was told, though now reluctantly.

Kira seeped further under the blanket; this only caused him to growl softly. "Get out here, Kira…" he demanded, though at the same time sounding soft and loving, a trademark for Athrun. Kira poked his head out slightly, but other then that, didn't move. "Kira…" he warned, and this time, the brunette came out the rest of the way, exposing his clothed shoulders. "…Was it another nightmare?"

He just nodded, and Athrun sighed softly. Knowing how terrified the older, but seemingly, younger male got from them. Kira turned slowly to face him. The azure haired male was standing at the edge of the bed, having not yet layed down. He immediately took notice of the tears and the sweat and reached out, putting his hand on Kira's head. Pulling it back just as quickly he yelped softly. "…You've got a fever…"

"That would explain why I'm so hot and at the same time so cold…" he responded softly. They lived alone in the apartment together, so there was no way to reach Kira's mother, like he usually did when his friend was sick, and of course the fact that it was still the middle of the night.

Sighing, he layed down besides Kira, moving a bit downwards so they were starring into one another's eyes. Silently, Athrun pulled the limp form closer to him, and the other boy instantly moved as close as he possibly could. Kira placed his head directly beneath the others chin, letting out a soft sob. His arms were still tight around his weak body, running his hands up and down the males back, trying to sooth him.

Kira whimpered and hid his face fully into Athrun's chest, scrabbling at the fabric on the younger males shoulders, as if clawing him. Athrun winced, this was the worst time yet, and Kira had, had some pretty bad nightmares. It took him awhile to find out what had exactly happened, and Kira refused to answer, though only for a short amount of time.

"You died…and then…I…died," he stated softly. Raising a brow, he now ran his fingers through Kira's soft, yet sweaty hair, and telling him to continue.

"I don't know…where we were…but you…and I…We were shot…and…" at this point, Athrun stopped, whispering that it was only a dream, and that he didn't have to finish the rest. For now he didn't have to talk a bout.

It took awhile, but soon enough, Kira had finished crying all the tears he could into his chest, and by now, the shirt was soaked. He paid little attention to it, as he asked if he felt any better. He gave a soft smile, watching as Kira buried his face further.

"My head…" he murmured, "…My chest…it all…hurts…" he cooed whimpering loudly. "Then close your eyes…and try and relax…" was all the younger one said, extending his hand up Kira's night shirt, and massaging it to release some of the pain. His mother used to do the exact same to him when he was younger, and it always worked for him. Now… he just had to wait and see if it would work for his beloved.

And it did, it only took a good fifteen minutes, before Kira had calmed, his breaths now soft, not ragged. He still whimpered here and there as sleep crept up his spine, over flooding his pained body. "Thank you…" he said softly, hugging himself against Athrun's firm body, the other just smiled, telling him he'd do it anytime. It relieved him when the brunette finally fell asleep…Pulling his arm out from beneath the fabric of Kira's nightshirt he rested it on the older boy's forehead, he still had a fever, but Athrun was sure it wouldn't be long before it went away fully.

Pressing his lips to Kira's forehead he whispered a good night, before ducking his head once more, laying his head against the others and closing his own eyes.

Soon enough, the shivering and trembling stopped abruptly, and he felt at ease once more. Athrun was thankful for this, letting himself relax the rest of the way.

The minutes ticked on, and the two eventually fell asleep within the others arms, thanking god that they had each other, that they'd never be alone, and thanking that they'd die together, in one another's arms…

Never to let go…

* * *

Authors Note; Just a simple bittersweet story between Athrun and Kira...Please RxR! 


End file.
